Merry Christmas to All
by Seylin
Summary: And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!" Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: Merry Christmas to All  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Mpreg.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
><strong>Dedication<strong>: This one is for anyone who wanted to see Seth & Jasper celebrating Christmas with Luka. Love you all!

**Merry Christmas to All**

"But it eawe Daddy!" Luka complained kicking his cowboy decorated covers back after Seth had tucked him in.

Seth grinned as he pulled the covers back up over Luka's squirming body. "I know it's a little earlier than what your papa and I usually make you go to bed but tonight is special. Do you remember why it's special?" Seth questioned.

Luka stilled as he thought, his eyebrows coming together in an adorable look. Suddenly his face brightened and he sat up. "Santa!"

Seth chuckled. "That's right. You have to go to sleep early so Santa Clause can leave you presents for being a very good four year old this year." Seth tapped Luka's nose with his finger. "Santa won't come if you aren't asleep."

"Do ya think he got my wetter Daddy?" Luka asked as he lay back down and Seth covered him up once more.

"I'm sure he did," Seth assured him. "Now, to sleep mister."

"Otay, g'nigh Daddy."

"Good night Luka, love you," Seth murmured kissing Luka's forehead.

"Love ya too." Seth watched as Luka settled down before he stood, turned the light out and closed the door all but a crack.

**xxx**

Jasper looked up from his book as Seth returned to the living room. "Is he asleep?" He asked.

"Not yet, let's give him about ten minutes and then you can check his emotions to see if he's out," Seth answered as he sat down next to Jasper, cuddling up against him. Jasper nodded with a smile, putting an arm around Seth's shoulders as he returned to his book. About ten minutes later Jasper cast out his ability to see if Luka had fallen asleep yet. He closed his book and smiled at Seth when he felt that their son was on his way to being deeply asleep.

"Here comes Santa Clause, here comes Santa Clause," he murmured.

"Right down Santa Clause lane," Seth answered with a grin of his own.

Standing they moved to the attic stairs, Jasper pulling them down and heading up. He handed the presents down to Seth and Seth placed them in front of the fireplace. Last thing Jasper did was fill Luka's stocking as Seth ate part of the cookies and drank the milk that they had left out for Santa.

"Luka will be so excited," Jasper said looking at the presents. Seth nodded and picked up a small, rectangular present.

"Merry Christmas from Santa, Jazz," Seth said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't want me to wait til morning?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." Jasper sat on the couch, unwrapping the gift. The box was incredibly light so he had no idea what could be inside, he glanced up at Seth before taking the top of the box off as his anticipation went up. Seth just motioned for him to finish so he pulled the top of the box off. Inside lay… "Carlisle's pregnancy test? What…" Then Jasper realized that the test had been used and the outcome was positive. He looked up at Seth sharply, his husband was wearing a face splitting grin.

"Merry Christmas Jazz," he said.

Jasper set the box on the coffee table and stood, coming over to take hold of Seth's hands. "Really? How long have you known?" He questioned his own excitement growing.

"Carlisle confirmed it two weeks ago but… about a month and a half?" Seth answered. "Jazz… we're gonna have another baby."

Jasper pulled Seth into a tight hug, spinning him around as Seth laughed. "How far along are you?" Jasper asked when he set Seth down.

"Carlisle estimates close to three months, so around Halloween."

"Ah, Halloween… that was a fun night," Jasper mused with a slightly naughty grin.

Seth rolled his eyes even as he fought a naughty grin of his own. "Yes, it was full of tricks and treats."

Jasper hummed softly as his fingers traced over the belt buckle that held Seth's belt together. "I can think of one other present I'd like to unwrap tonight."

"That won't put me on Santa's naughty list will it? You know he updates that thing before leaving presents," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck.

Jasper chuckled as he scooped Seth up into his arms, bridal style. "Darl'n, this Santa loves it when you're naughty."

"Then by all means, I don't think I mind being unwrapped a little early." Seth pulled Jasper into a kiss, one that Jasper gladly returned. As they kissed Jasper walked to their bedroom, kicking the door shut gently with his foot.

**xxx**

By the following night Luka was very tired. He had had an exciting morning of finding out what Santa Clause had brought, plus the presents from his parents, _plus_the presents he got when they went to Carlisle and Esme's (Cawy and MeMe to Luka) house. As it was he found himself very close to sleep curled up on his Papa's lap, with his Daddy beside his Papa on his bed. His Papa had promised to read him a story and he was fighting sleep to hear it.

"Maybe we should save this story for tomorrow night," Seth suggested.

Luka shook his head against Jasper's chest. "No, Papa pwomised!"

"I did promise," Jasper agreed. "Okay…" He opened the book and started to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; the children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads…"

Luka was asleep before the story was finished. He didn't even move when Jasper and Seth moved off the bed and tucked him in. Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Luka's black hair. Finishing the story in a soft voice he said, "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, '_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!_'"

Seth leaned down first and kissed Luka's cheek. "Merry Christmas Luka," he murmured.

Jasper followed. "Sweet dreams baby."


End file.
